The present disclosure generally relates to an infant care system, such an incubator, infant warmer or hybrid device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a micro-environment platform that includes a plurality of modules that communicate with each other to carry out all of the functions required by the infant care system.
Prematurely born infants require specialized treatment and care due to their small size and still-developing organs and physiological systems. After being born, premature infants are typically placed in devices that create a carefully controlled micro-environment around the patient. The infant care station operates to control environmental conditions of the micro-environment, such as oxygen concentration, temperature, humidity and light in such a manner as to promote the health and well-being of the infant patient.
One type of infant care station is generally referred to as an incubator in which the patient is placed within a physical enclosure and the temperature within the enclosure is carefully controlled with convective heating provided by a forced flow of heated air into the enclosure. Within the micro-environment, the oxygen concentration and humidity can also be accurately controlled.
Another type of infant care station is referred to as a radiant warmer. The radiant infant warmer has an overhead canopy with heating elements that produce radiant heat directed downward onto the infant patient to maintain the temperature of the infant patient.
Hybrid systems are another type of infant care station that incorporates both convective heating systems and radiant heating systems.
Infant care stations typically have multiple operational elements that must be accurately controlled to maintain the micro-environment at desired levels. Further, the infant care station includes one or more displays that provide information to the treating clinician. The infant care station can also have multiple input devices that allow the clinician to control parameters and physical conditions of the infant care station. Each of these systems needs to be accurately controlled and the infant care station can have different combinations of elements being controlled. Therefore, a need exists for a platform and system that can coordinate the multiple functions of the infant care station in a manner to increase scalability and upgradeability.